


P.T. Barnum's Circus of the Macabre and Strange

by Wintermittens



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Barnum is trying, Child Neglect, F/M, I trash Philip with problems, Lots of retconned backstories, The Circus Fam are very forgiving and open, he's just incerdibly self absorbed, much sad, shitty timelime, very nebulous use if sorce material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermittens/pseuds/Wintermittens
Summary: Phineas had always been above the average abnormality and even though he never set out for it he seemed to accumulate the same type of people in his bid for a better life.





	1. Barnum 1

Phineas Taylor Barnum. It wasn't always his name, nor was it always his life. Before the glitter of the circus, before running away with a beautiful fantastic woman, before even working as a tailor's apprentice, he was a Howlett. James Howlett to be precise, and really that's where the whole sordid tale starts.

****

His father was of noble birth and they had lived in a mansion secluded in the forest, just him, his older brother John Howlett, and his Father. Perhaps the isolation was due to the secrets he hid away in there: his children. Before the incident James had always thought it wrong, had whispered it into the night on his bed with his older brother.

****

_Why can't we be with other people, Daddy? I want to go to town, Daddy. Why won't you let us out?_

****

He had always thought it wrong, and then one day his brother and him both had secreted themselves away onto the carriage their father was using to go into town. It was so strange once they arrived and jumped off. Everything was so dazzling, so vibrant and full of life. People walked to and fro at all hours, shops selling, people calling out, and people calling back. James had never seen this many people before in his life, and he and his brother went gallivanting the streets never realizing the danger they were in.

****

They had never really been exposed to the outside, looking back there was a reason for it. He and John had decided to take a detour into a dark alleyway, thinking it would help them get to the streets quicker. They didn't know that this was simply not done, they were sheltered for all of their lives. Suddenly John had gotten attacked, while this happened James had been picked up screaming as an indistinguishable man tried to grab him. In terror he had done something explicitly forbidden.

****

_"J_ _i_ _mmy, I know they might look very lovely right now. But you have to promise me something." "Yes Daddy?" "Please be careful with them, they might get you hurt Jimmy. I told your brother the same thing at your age, so can you promise me to hide them too Jim?" "...Okay Daddy." "That's my boy Jim, that's a good boy."_

****

Claws extended from knuckles spearing into an assailant's arm. Screams filled the air as the bony appendages sliced easily into skin as he was dropped to the ground. John grabbed his arm and dragged him out the mouth of the alley way. James then looked back at the men, his bleeding and John's, _John's-_

****

"He, he's dead." he said in numb shock as he took in the splayed body of his brother's attacker quickly wetting the trash with red, red blood. "Be quiet Jim, be quiet. We have to find Father." His brother hissed as blood soaked hands gripped his clothes smearing red onto the pale blue of his coat. In quiet terror they break into the streets. The people's eyes and gasps follow them and James looked at his hands. They're still out, red with blood of both him and the mugger. John continues to keep them running even as people begin to exclaim in fright and horror.

****

They're being pursued as they find their father, still haggling prices or whatever it was he did Barnum can't completely remember anymore. The shock and fear on his father's face made James' stomach drop. His father draped his cloak around them as he ushered them out of the store and quickly into the carriage. He hugged them close as they heard the people yelling outside, the carriage flying down the cobblestone road with jeers and outrage hot on the wheels.

****

His father looked at them in their wretched states and started rubbing John's back as he cried into his undershirt, cooing comforting words as John exhausted himself. When he finished his ministrations on his brother he had grabbed his handkerchief and gently pressed the material to his knuckles. As it soaked up the blood, wetness invaded his vision. James didn't know when he had started to cry but he was in tears muttering apologies as his father quietly held him and cleaned his hands.

****

That night, hell had descended. Even now Barnum can taste the fear, the desperation he had felt when his childhood home had been razed by villagers. Could remember how his father screamed out, yelling at him and his brother to get out of the house. Could see the servants fleeing out as the boys hid within their numbers. Could remember his legs burning with exertion as he and his brother ran through the woods, screams echoing into the night.

****

He also remembered how his brother left afterwards. Just left. No good-byes, no well wishes, not even a kiss on the cheek to remember him by. Just the back of a fourteen year old who had silently trudged away from his seven year old brother naught to be seen again in any capacity as the years to follow would show.

****

From there on it was a blur, he had found a man to take him on as a tailor's apprentice. James Howlett was traded in for Phineas Taylor Barnum and he worked with the kind man for much of his teen years. That's when he met her. A girl so blaringly wondrous, her laugh like bells, and the start of a beautiful woman peeking through adolescence and he was struck dumb. Charity, her name was, beautiful Charity whom he can't have. Charity that he made laugh, and that runs to him, Charity who can never find out about his terrible secret. Charity who would run away if she knew, and he can't, he _can't_ have another person he cares for leave him.

****

It was an accident, how she found out about his abnormalities, it truly was. He thought he locked the door, he thought he was alone in the room to sharpen his claws as he had to every month, when he heard the door creak. It was heart stopping that moment, it made him sick with dread when she saw him with his knife like bones peeking out of his split and bleeding skin as he had a sander in the other hand. They both were frozen in that moment and Barnum really thought this would be the end of whatever it was he was hoping to achieve with the nobleman's daughter when she asks.

****

"What is it that you are doing?"

****

She asked with trepidation but not fear, she slowly came closer to inspect the scene before her and quickly Barnum slipped them back into his skin under his muscles and out of sight.

****

"Nothing! It was nothing!" he says desperately as he hid the sander behind his back. Even as blood began dropping in rivulets onto pant legs he tried to deny it. But she did something that no one else besides his father had done.

****

She calmly took his hand and a cotton handkerchief and wiped the blood off his knuckles. He sat there stunned as she went about her task. Suddenly she said, "I don't know what that was, but it doesn't make me think any less of you." She smiles at his shocked face. She then collected her soiled handkerchief and gotten up from the kneeling position she had put herself in. "I'll be leaving now to let you do whatever it was you were doing previously, and Phineas." His head jerked up. He looked into her serious face as she said decisively, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

****

She never did, and maybe that's why he had feel so completely for her.

****

With every passing moment in her presence he began to become more enraptured by her and her with him, and when she went away his heart stayed with her. Even as his master died and he was once again cast off and desolate his one shining light was her. His Charity. But he knew, he knew how this world worked now. If he was ever to have a chance, if he was ever going to be able to keep her he would need money. And that's is as they say the end of that plot seeing as he did get to marry her and he did get enough money to provide, no matter how measly, a room and board to continue their lives together.

****

Then it was babies, how enraptured he was at the thought of having little ones walking about, how lucky he was to have a life with her and a tiny child too. But then the thought came unbidden to his happiness:

****

_What if they're just like me?_

****

Could he inflict the pain and misery that was sure to follow the child if it had his same freakishness? Could he watch as his child might be hunted down for it unusualness? Could he subject Charity to the torment of this?

****

Anxiety began to swell up in him until it felt like he was to burst from it all. It was Charity that finally had him see reason. "I do not care if this child has claws, I do not care if it came out and was an angry badger. Phineas this baby is ours and I will love it no matter what and if it is like you all the more reason to love it." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach where he felt the child kick. "Charity!" He exclaimed in wonder. She smiled, "No matter how big, no matter how small we're going to face it all. Together." Barnum was radiant in his joy as he swung her in his arms, but a new creeping insecurity formed and had lingered in his conscious well into his next child.

 

_What if I can't provide?_

 


	2. Barnum 2

It had never meant to be something for very long, he had always envisioned brighter and bolder ventures than this. He was a man who could shoot out claws from knuckles and here he was:

****

In a dead end desk job where he could go nowhere.

****

It wasn't something he ever wanted, but it kept money in his pocket and shelter over his family's head. The problem was...it was too small. It was too small, the clerk job drowned Barnum in its mundaneness, its maddening sameness seemed to permanent into his very being killing off any sense of creativity and dreams he had. But he couldn't stop, if he did then that would spell doom for his wife, his _children_. So he stayed slowly decaying, trying fruitlessly to catch intrigue in one of his marvelous ideas. Until the rug was pulled from under him.

****

Fired. Lost the company ships into the sea, left with no merchandise, trade, or business. He was fired and now jobless his family could die, unless. He eyed the stray bank note. _Unless._

****

Charity was understanding, she always is in cases like these, she was there by his side. "Whether you grew claws or not." She once said to him during their wedding night. "I'll be there for you as long as you do the same for me." He had never felt his chest swell as much as he did with her and here she was again, a pillar of light in a dreary existence. She ran a hand over the pink slip after he had gotten the girls to sleep.

****

"We'll get through this, I've taken out a loan." Barnum said cheerfully. Her smile grew wry, "And what, pray tell, with?" His grin widened as he took an exaggerated step towards her. "Why Mrs. Barnum! I cannot believe you've forgotten of our twelve ships!" Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she puts hands on hips. "Ships Mr. Barnum? My! Where ever did you conceal them." He winked as he took the pilfered note out of the case with a flourish.

****

Charity read over it and once done she began to laugh. "Oh Phineas, you rascal! You'd best find a way to make do before the bankers realize that they've been had." She murmured in his ear as they embraced. "I know dear, but this is it. Our new start of something better for us." Her smile grew strained but he didn't notice, thinking of the investments that could be made.

****

He had always been enraptured with oddities, himself being one, but the idea of bringing that to light had been in his mind since his childhood. He procured a museum full of them, people always wanted to stare and gawk at them he thought. " _These strange items will cause the public to take interest."_ He had been so sure and yet somehow as every day passed it became evident that this was not so. What was it that he was missing?

****

It was during one of his claw filing days when one of his children came into the room. "Daddy! Daddy!" It was little Helen. She rushed forward and he quickly put them away and picked her up. In panic he kept her at arm's length where she pouted arms crossed, "Daddy I wanted to see!" His heart thundered in his head. "Helen, you know what I've told you. You need to be more careful!" She bit her lip and slowly nodded. With a short exhale the panic breathe he took when she had rushed forward had been ejected out of his body.

****

He held her close to him. "I'm sorry I yelled sweetheart but I could've hurt you." She shook her head vehemently. "No! You'd never hurt me or anybody Daddy!" A tired chuckle escaped his mouth. "Of course Helen, now what important matter has caught your fancy?" She beamed and patted his cheeks with her hands. "Me and Caroline have been talking and we've found out a way to bring people to the museum!" She squished his face as he chuckled. "Do you now?" She nodded emphatically. "Yes! We think you should have real stuff!" He looked at her quizzically. "Real stuff?" She took herself out of his lap and bounce up and down. "Yeah! Real things! Like people or unicorns!" He laughed at her exuberant display but thought upon her words. _Real people._

****

It was after that he and his children began to put up new flyers for people _......_ _unique_ dispositions, he hadn't really thought of it as humanitarian then. Just a quick way to get his plan back up and running, but slowly after he began to accumulate more and more people it became just a tad bit more than the scheme he was pulling. It was a veritable _circus_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short compared to the first chapter.


	3. Lettie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real chapter three!!!

_It had been his creation but it was the performers who had came and made it their own_. Lettie thought as she looked at the small group that had nearly tripled after just five months.

****

It had started with a seed, an idea implanted by Barnum but it grew and grew until people like Lettie could celebrate _themselves_ after being denied for so long. Bright lights, makeup, the cheers and shouts of joy. It always sent Lettie and the rest higher than the stars in the sky. They were being cheered, they were loved, and in this moment they were glorious. Of course it couldn't always be that way. The show ends, the crowds leave, and they're left with glitter on the floor and themselves.

****

That used to scare her, the fact that she was alone with fat, ugly, hairy, and dark skinned Lettie. The woman put into the back corner of a washing shop away from the rest because she was so repulsive the others couldn't stand to look at her. She smiled at the others laughing at each other and helping each other out of their costumes and makeup. No that wasn't the case any more. She has them.

****

The troupe had banded together after their sudden close quarters. Room and board for those who couldn't afford, and a safe haven for others to get away to. A safety net for all the freakish and weirdos that came seeking a place to be themselves. Lettie and the rest reveled and rejoiced in this home of their own. Darkness still crept in but they had each other to lean on for protection. This was just as true for the ones above the average height of unusualness.

****

Prince was one, and on damp nights when he was in the correct mood he'd will the pieces of art off his body and into the air. They all watched as the shapes flew past doing as he commanded, and in those moments a real smile would steal onto his lips. The Blakes were others of similar strangeness, even though their pale physical appearances were just as odd if not more than their abilities. Their power was of practical use however, as the animals seemed to bend to their wills making it easier for the show to progress and no animal handlers to be hired.

****

In their ranks they had a handful of people able to do extraordinary things no other human could. Their strange, almost magical, abilities of something more of course were never outwardly shown in their routines. It wasn't celebrated or exalted like in the show, these talents were hidden from view and that was alright too. Some weren't ready to show unknown strangers and others weren't ready to be seen, but in this place that was fine.

****

Barnum of course was one, everyone knew on some level that he must be. It was in the way he held himself, the way he made sure to not exert too much force, why he seemed hell bent on making this fantastical plan of his work. While they knew it was a scheme for money in the beginning, they had been given a chance to be more from him and they were grateful for it.

****

He cared in his distant muddled way. It was in the way of him taking all the misfited characters in, how he held out his hand and said, _"_ _They don't know it yet, but they are going to love you."_ It was also in the way he protected them, in all her life she had never been coveted as fiercely as she had been by Barnum and her fellow circus members. Never did she have someone swoop in and save her, and yet that was what Barnum did every night when the protestors got too rowdy and they couldn't protect themselves.

****

Barnum became abnormal then, he seemed to grow bigger than he actually was, and fought off more men then seemed to be possible. His hands would pulse unnaturally as if something was struggling to get out of them. It seemed through force of will he'd off the monsters that threatened to break their way in and he guarded them with the jealousy of a dragon.

  
Yes, Lettie and the others knew Barnum wasn't normal, he wasn't even strange. They knew he was something else entirely, like Prince, like the Blakes but none of them cared. They were all a bunch of castoffs making it work together and as long as Barnum stayed along to guide the ride then it seemed that would be how long they'll be safe together. They loved it here, their new _family_ , their new _home_ and while danger still creaked it seemed nothing could stop them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fake chapter three before, my computer decided that it hated me. Hope you all enjoy Lettie, hopefully this chapter is good


	4. Barnum 3

Barnum had never really thought his plans completely through, sure there was the creation of the band of misfits, the outfits, the performance and acts that needed to be delicately made to enrapture the masses. But that was just the technicalities. What he hadn't planned for was the human aspect of his idea, hadn't planned for the feelings of camaraderie that would spring forth from his business plan.

 

They were marvelous, each and every one of his performers were absolutely spellbinding. He had found them in gutters, in alleyways, in the cracks and crevices out in the fringes of society just as he had been for the longest of times. He polished them like the precious diamonds they were and displayed them to the world. Had taken in the ones he  _knew_ were a bit more extra in their extraordinariness. They were all wonders shimmering in resplendent light that was denied to them, they were _making waves_. Of course with every showing, with every act, and dance they sang together people began to notice. People began to flood in wanting to see, wanting a piece for themselves. That was the plan, and he reaped the rewards from this.

****

With every new spectacle, their infamy grew. People came in to see and some came to scorn, but Barnum stood between the angry mobs and the building where their dreams laid. He saw the way they all became something more,  and he knew _more_ was what they needed. Barnum had begun to pay back debts, had started new riskier ventures, stuck his finger in different pies and saw where it would get him, _what_ it would get him.

****

One of his risky ventures was the playwright that he watched stumble along like a lost puppy around his circus. Phillip Carlyle. The kid was another one of the unlikely additions, he seemed like he was normal but there was _something_ that he was hiding Barnum could sense it just as he had with the others. It was in his eyes, how they pierced their way into people even when inebriated, the way he just _knew_ what everyone was thinking and acted accordingly. Carlyle was definitely an abnormal of some sort, but that was none of his business at the moment. Barnum was more invested in what having Carlyle brought to the table.

****

He had connections, he was from high society, he would be the key for the more Barnum knew he needed to advance. It was just an added bonus that the kid was likeable and somehow more open minded then what Barnum had come to expect from the aristocracy. He did care for Philip, he was in need just as all the other performers in his midst were, but if the kid was there and able to raise everyone to a higher standing why _not_ take advantage of it? It wasn't even that Philip  _didn't_ know this, he was even receptive to Barnum's ideas. "Within reason P.T., within reason." Eyes twinkling as he watched Anne flip in the air from his debut show as co-ringleader, another thing binding Philip to Barnum's circus. So it wasn't even wrong of him to take advantage.

****

And take advantage of Philip he did, the _Queen of England_ invited _him_ overseas with just a bit of elbow grease from Carlyle. There he was with European dignitaries, people of standing knew who he was. However it wasn't the way he wished to be seen. So he took another advantage, he used Philip to get close to a signer of some sort, a _Jenny Lin_ perhaps?, and convinced her to come to America. If she was half as good as she claimed to be sponsoring her would take him out of the "lower class" stamp he had been branded with.

****

Just as they hit American soil he got to work frenzying the upper class with idea of Ms. Lin. Somehow she was received astoundingly well, causing both her and Barnum to gain  notoriety. The higher crust wanted more, and Barnum was going to provide. He was soaring above everything he thought could be possible, the fame was flowing in and with this new tour route he had made with _Ms._ _Lind_ in mind, money will line his pockets and keep Charity and the girls in comfort well after Barnum was alive. This would push Barnum and his family into the same circles as the girls that shunned Caroline, this money would make it easier for them to accept them, they wouldn't see him for a  _freak._ _"Just one more push,"_ He thought to himself, _"One more push."_

_**** _

It was the night before Barnum was to leave for the tour when Charity accosted him. From the bed she grabbed his undershirt sleeve with a gentle hand and murmured, "Phineas. Do you really need to do this? Don't we already have everything you wanted?" She gestured with her free hand at the opulent home he had purchased with the money from the previous circus profits. He clasped her hands to his, with an almost manic look to his face. "Just this extra push Chairy, just a bit longer and we'll have everything we ever wanted!" She still looked pained as she extracted her hand from his grasp and turned away resting herself on the bed facing away from him.

****

As he entered the bed and turned off the lamp on the drawer stand, she quietly asked into the dark. "....Will you be happy after this tour Phineas?" Barnum curled around her, spooning her back. "Of course I will be Chairy. It'll be grand, I promise." he didn't notice a tear slip from her eye. "Okay Phineas, whatever you say." He hugged her close. "I love you Chairy." He then drifted off to her answer, "I love you too Phineas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Charles 1

The quiet had descended upon the building. Lettie and the rest had started to clean up the ring and themselves. He took a long drag of the cigar, the protestors yelled from outside of the building as he watched Carlyle plaster that same damned smile on his face as he walked outside alone. Anne looked over anxiously at the door and then went back to her tasks. He tapered the cigar ash into the tray.

****

The kid was really stepping up now that Barnum had _abandoned_ them. Ever since he went out with that _"_ high brow" _floozy_ bird tweeting out her tunes for the richies, Carlyle had been trying to keep everything above water. They stumbled without their protector and forced the kid to fill some pretty big shoes, they fumbled like birds with broken wings and Carlyle tried to keep the nest secure without the main protector.

****

The yelling had ceased and Carlyle came back in quietly with a tired face as Lettie came after him with a cup of tea. A sense of unease had dwindled, and the breathe everyone had unconsciously been holding dispersed and Charles took another puff. The kid was another one of _them_ , it was so easy to see. There's been a little niggling in the back of his head that he doesn't remember ever having before, nothing serious, nothing _bad_ per say. Just a bit off putting, some days it completely disappeared but those days coincide with Carlyle looking worse than dog shit, others it was just a soft hesitant touch.

****

Charles liked to think the others noticed, some did and they talked about it in the dark alcoves away from the kid's hearing. Some were scared, others angry, Charles was ambivalent though. If Carlyle wanted to do something he would've done it by now. Besides, what of it? It's not like any of them were any better. Just because the kid wasn't visibly weird didn't mean he was any less fucked as the rest of them.

****

Lettie was fluttering about Carlyle trying to mother him to death, he narrowed his eyes at the pale, tired appearance of the boy. Just cause Charles was small doesn't mean he wasn't older than their new ringleader, and he could spot the cracks finally becoming more visible.

****

He listened to them get into a little tussle with Carlyle arguing with Lettie about how much work he has to do, the bills, the contracts, the protestors, the promotions, _Barnum's_ little tour. Lettie argued against him, "If you keep this up you'll be dead before the month is over and where would that leave all of us?" The kid looked contrite in that moment almost scared, _like an actual child._ Again Charles ain't _stupid_ , he could spot the way Carlyle flinched when someone raised their voice, when a sudden movement caught him off guard. Others ignored it, but he wouldn't.

****

In the middle of the squabble Charles' grip on his cigar grew tighter. It was incredibly dumb what he was about to do, but if it didn't work no one would know and if it did maybe it would work. He pursed his lips around the cigar and struck the most casual position he could, then he yelled.

****

Well it wasn't an actual yell, more of a loud _thought_.

****

**_"He_** **_y."_ **

****

Charles watched as Phillip automatically straightened out, his eyes darting to and fro as they finally landed on Charles' sitting visage. He merely raised an eyebrow in response, not quiet believing that his crackpot idea worked.

****

_"_ _Maybe you should listen to Lettie kid, you look like shit. Don't need a dead ringmaster right?"_

****

Phillip's throat convulsed as he nodded slightly, took his coat and gave the robust singer next to him a shaky smile saying she was right and that he'd best be heading off. Throughout all of this Charles continued to smoke, exhaling a large ring of smoke. Without Barnum they all had to take care of each other, even the ones that didn't think they deserved or wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like nobody really gives Charles the due he deserves, hope I made him up to standard.


End file.
